


Short Form Dreaming in Revolutions

by Last_Haven



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [9]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Challenge Response, F/F, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Haven/pseuds/Last_Haven
Summary: A collection of responses from the 3 Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth. Chapter one, Anthy and Utena make plans. Chapter two, Nanami's castles are built on pillars of sand and she knows to get while the getting's good. Chapter three, Utena's memories of Ohtori Academy are getting foggy.





	1. Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this fill was "come sail away with me".

"We can go anywhere," Anthy hears as she reaches up, fingers splayed out as if to grab the night sky in her claws and then pull them down to her; she forces her fingers to relax and the stars escape her grasp like fireflies. Utena keeps talking. "We can go anywhere we want to."

Anthy has learned to love and to hate the stars from her brother's bedroom; here in Utena's, she'd like to learn how to forgive them as well. She turns from the stars and smiles at Utena's sincerity. "I've never been to the ocean," she whispers as she leans down to taste that sincerity.

"Then let's go there first."


	2. That was when I ruled the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this fill was "Those who accept their fate find happiness; those who defy it, glory".

"Be a good girl, be our little princess; just smile, be quiet, and be above it all," they all said--her parents, her brother, all the little fools who fell in line with just a snap of her fingers.  
  
They put her in dresses, put her upon cushions and thrones, and put her in the bright lights, in a glittering dream, and all she had to do was smile and it all would be fine.  
  
But it only took one glance down, one trip, one small tremor in the pillars of her life, to see the cesspool underneath the throne, the sand shaking her pillars loose to know she balanced on a fraying string. Yes, she could stay here, be the princess, play in the duels, beg her brother for attention, and maybe she could get all those things. The problem was, if she did stay, well, she might very well get all those things, and that'd be the worst thing of all.  
  
Or she could get out alive.  
  
She holds her transfer request papers in her hands and makes a choice.


	3. I'd know you anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, the prompt was "If there's nothing missing in my life, Then why do these tears come at night? Lucky by Britney Spears"

Sometimes Utena forgets why she left Ohtori Academy ( _it was because there was a creepy administrator who kept perving on her, who didn't stop until she nearly broke his arm, and then the school insisted she had to leave, right?_ ), but she doesn't let it bother her for long. Her aunt and her new uncle, her friends, her admirers, the school clubs ( _somehow, she got roped into student council, but it's weird--didn't student council members do more than organize dances and festivals?_ ), all of it keeps her busy, and isn't it wonderful, to be so popular, so adored? And yet, there is a hole in her life, a strangely shaped hole that aches and aches, but she can't ever remember why it aches.  
  
(And then, one day, a girl in a pink dress and a flowing mane appears on the horizon and she thinks  _oh, there you are_  as the hole slowly fills in.)


End file.
